mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Trainee
The 'Trainee '''rank is the staff rank below Moderator - the first level of the staff team. Acquiring the rank rewards the player with the orange Trainee tag in-game and on the forums, and the yellow Trainee role on Discord. To apply for the Trainee position, you are able to submit an application here. A player can also be invited to an interview by the Recruitment team if they stand out as a community member. As of now, there is no rank requirement to apply for Trainee. However, to be accepted as a Trainee you are required to demonstrate certain characteristics such as maturity, professionalism, dedication and helpfulness. There is a 14 year+ age restriction, but there are exceptions if you demonstrate you are fit for the position. There is a 2.1 day minimum of in-game time when applying, and you are required to have a microphone. There are also limitations on recent punishments; no severity 1 punishments for a month, no severity 2 punishments for 3 months and no severity 3 punishments for 5 months. After submitting an application, the Recruitment team views it and determine whether or not the applicants meet the basic requirements (IGT, detail, etc). If they do, they will move the application to their private Trello Board where both Recruiters and Recruiter Assistants will comment on the application providing a -1 or +1 on whether they believe the applicant should move onto the interview stage. If they are moved to the interview stage, the candidate will receive a PM on the website from a Recruiter inviting them to an interview on Discord. After the interview has concluded, they will either be denied or will move onto the observation stage. The candidate will then be observed in-game to see if they demonstrate the necessary qualities of a staff member. If they're successful in all stages, they are granted a trial; after the trial, they are either promoted to Moderator or removed from the staff team entirely. Trials usually last 2 months however this can be flexible due to early promotions or delays because of the trainee's personal schedule. Trainees were formerly known as Helpers, however was changed to Trainee on May 13th, 2015 to better suit the position. Trainees can also be Builders and vice versa, though this does not happen often. Information Trainee is the earliest rank of the Mineplex staff rank system. They assist Moderators with their activities. They gain access to punish for severity 1 offences and a few other miscellaneous moderation commands. There are many of them due to server size and are split into two groups; on average, 3-10 US and EU Trainees are accepted biweekly. To become a Trainee, players need to make sure they exceed the requirements and stand out within the community, not copying and pasting the same message, but proving yourself. Players must answer all questions given to them across the application. Missing questions ''will lead to their application being denied. Players need to make sure they are mature in-game, on the forums, and on Discord before applying. Future Trainees should also have a positive attitude present with them in-game at all times. Trainees, as the name suggests, are Moderators in Training, undergoing an initial 2 month trial before they're either promoted and become a full Moderator or are demoted. During their trial, they will be evaluated by a mentor, a member of the Staff Management team, who will spend time working with the Trainee. Their main responsibilities within the trial are: * Submitting Staff Reports (Called SR's) - A form that Trainees submit in order to increase the severity of their punishment (as trainees can only punish for severity 1 offenses). * Maintaining Forum Activity - Being active on the forums, in order to talk and communicate with the community. * Maintaining Slack Activity - Being active within the discussions of the staff team. * Maintaining In-Game Activity - Being active within the actual Mineplex server/network. Staff Reports Trainees only have access to severity 1 punishments like said above although a frequently asked question is that you may have been punished for under a day (in duration) and then it has dramatically increased. This is probably because you have been punished by a Trainee and they cannot punish to the severity that you may have broken assuming that it's higher than a severity 1. This is where Staff Reports come in. A Trainee will punish for the offense with a severity 1 punishment and then their mentor will undo it and set it to the correct severity shortly after. Increased punishments will have SR or Report after the punishment if it is an SR. Disclaimer *Trainees that fail to meet the criteria for promotion will be demoted. However, it's possible to get a demotion at any time in the trial. *The rank a player has when applying does not matter. List of Trainees A list of all trainees can be found on the official Mineplex website staff list Changelog November 24, 2016 - UHC Update * February 4, 2016 - Trainee Apps Update * May 13th, 2015 - UHC Update * December 21st, 2014 * . Fact * Before Helpers were renamed to Trainee, if a person was a Helper and a Builder at once, they would be named a "Happer" by the community. Category:Staff rank Category:Ranks